Network management applications monitor a network and provide functionality to configure and correct any destructive changes in the network. It may be vital that the network management application be able to accurately correct the faults in the network. The ability to test this scenario may be crucial to developing quality network management software. The current mechanism of testing this scenario is by inducing faults in a laboratory network or simulated network, and seeing how the network management application behaves to this change. When a customer reports a problem in the network management application that failed so that corrective action may be taken, it may be impossible to reproduce the exact sequence of events leading to the failure scenario within a laboratory. Also, in a non-laboratory environment, it is difficult to test networks, primarily because of their size and also for security reasons.